Extra credit
by xxmillion
Summary: Teacher/Student! Malec. Magnus starts an inappropriate relationship with his math teacher, all for the sake of extra credits. Teachers and student aren't suppose to have erotic thoughts about each other and most importantly not act out on them. Sexy and smutty.


**Okay so I've been sick this whole weekend, and when you're sick and bored, apparently you write Malec sexy time... So here is a one shot Malec teacher/student sexy time!  
I'm not planning on continuing this, well at least that's not the plan... Maybe I'll write an extra scene from Alec's point of view all depends on how this goes and how much time I will have since I'm working on The babysitter  story... And right now that's my fisrt priority. **

* * *

**Extra credit**

I starred at him through all the heads of the students. He was standing two tables in front of me and he kept talking about numbers or whatever. Honestly I wasn't listening. He was so beautiful. Alexander Lightwood, the hottest professor Idris high have ever had. Me and him had been going out for 6 months, of course in private. Not even my best friends knew, and I liked that it was me and Alexander's dirty little secret. His heavenly blue eyes glanced at me and I put my pencil in my mouth and sucked on it hard. Alec blushed and stammered before continuing his lesson. I giggled and my eyes travelled down his baggy jeans and white shirt and black tie. No matter what he was wearing he was hot as hell.

The lesson was cut short when Alec told us he had a meeting and we had an early lunch. I was sitting with my friends on the stairs outside and we were eating our lunch. I was glancing around all the students, hoping to see Alec, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey," fingers snapped in front of my eyes and there was a small whistle. I blinked and turned and looked at Catarina. She looked at me with wide eyes and grinned. "Seriously, who the hell are you looking for?" Catarina was one of my best friends and I loved her more than everything. She cared a lot about people, especially those who are close to her. She had short blue hair and it was pulled back in wax. She was wearing nude lipstick and her eyes were covered in black eyeliner and eye shadow. Her piercings sparkled in the sunlight and so did her clothes. She always wore glimmer or rivets, whatever clinged when she walked.

"Someone," I said.

"Yeah someone you fuck," Ragnor said and took a bite of his green apple. Which did wonderfully things to his own green complexion. "Why wont you tell us? You always tell us about your latest conquests."

"He's a secret," I answered, returning to look for my blue eyed angel. "Besides, I thought you hated it when I talked about my latest conquests."

"I don't," Catarina said and pouted. I knew I was annoying her and probably hurting her by not telling who it was. I told Catarina everything, but some things were better untold.

"I do," Ragnor growled. "But this one is different. He does weird things to you, and you're all happy go lucky and whatever. I want to know who it is so I can thank him."

"Who says it's a he?" I asked and bit my bottom lip. Where the hell was he?

"Because you're glowing. And you only glowing when you have mind blowing gay sex," Ragnor said and leaned back on his palm, starring up at the sun. I was about to make a comment on how he had been paying attention to how I looked when I had gay sex when I saw him. Alexander Lightwood was walking next to the English literature teacher, Woolsey Scott. They were laughing at something and suddenly Mr. Scott's hand was on Alec's arm, caressing the beautiful pale skin with his fingers. I flinched at the movement and I wanted to run across the lawn and smack Mr. Scott hard and get his filthy hands of my boyfriend. Though they hadn't really talked about being exclusive, but they had been going out for 6 months and they had have sex and talked about feelings. So I assumed it would be okay to call him my boyfriend. Though I hadn't talked to him for a month, and now he was suddenly being rubbed up and down by our stupid English teacher. And Alec didn't stop him. He just blushed and they kept talking. I glanced away and felt myself flush. I was jealous and I was going to change that.

…

…

…

"So professor," I said and swayed my way into the classroom, closing the door behind me and locking it. The clicking sound of the lock made Alec look up. "Missed our extra credit sessions?" Alec sighed and looked conflicted before pulling a straight face. I knew he was trying to look cool and not being affected me.

"Glad to see you Magnus," he said and suddenly he smiled, making me narrow my eyebrows. "I've missed you."

"Is that so," I moaned and walked over to the desk. "How about you show me?" Alec smiled sweetly at me and spread his legs, and I felt my heart beat faster. Jesus, control yourself Magnus, it's not like you and him haven't done this a thousand times before. He bend and he grabbed his satchel. I raised an eyebrow, was he getting kinky again? He pulled out a stack of white paper and placed them hard on the desk making me jump a step back.

"You're failing Mr. Bane," he said and I starred wide eyed at the stack of paper. "So I'm glad to finally see you decided to make an appearance."

"I'm failing?" I yelped and my eyes went wide.

"You're too busy sucking your pencil and starring me up and down," Alec said and his eyes danced over my body, making me smirk. I knew he couldn't resist me even if he tried. "Therefore you're failing."

"Oh come on, professor," I said and touched the smooth desk with my fingertips. I let a finger slide across the surface while I walked towards him. "I can't be failing. I'm _so_-" I stopped in front of him and let my finger slide up his arm. "- Good-" I leaned closer and my lips was barely touching his. "-at math." Alec gulped and rolled backwards in his chair and blushed that delicious red color. It reminded me of summer strawberries dipped in whip cream and chocolate ready to be teased and licked.

"Magnus-"

"I thought the whole point of me sucking your cock and letting you bend me over your desk, and fucking me hard," I licked my lips and glanced down at his crotch, which seemed to be twitching through the thin cotton. "Was letting me pass this stupid class." Alec gulped and rubbed his neck. I knew he felt embarrassed and humiliated and in a way I didn't like that.

It all started out as fun, for me at least. I came in one time and begged for an A and he told me I should work harder for it. So I did. I leaned in and kissed those beautiful pink lips I had been dreaming about all year.

They were almost as good as I dreamed about. They were better. They were inexperienced and sloppy and wet, but yet, they were perfect. And it made me want more. I couldn't keep my hands of him and it seemed like he couldn't either. His hands landed on my hips and they pushed up my shirt. The feeling of his fingertips against my skin made me shiver and they still do. But this time it was different. It's like the feeling has heightened, and this time, it goes to my heart. It makes my heart beat faster and hard against my chest and it tells me to stop, but I can't. Because if I stop, it will just beat as slow and steady, and boring, as it used too. There will be nothing.

I had gone down on my knees and I had sucked him off. And he still didn't stop me. In fact he encouraged me to continue. Grabbing my hair, just the way I like it, fucking my mouth with his beautiful cock. I licked my lips at the memory and glanced up at his eyes.

His beautiful crystal blue eyes starred at me. They looked at me just like they always did. Full with passion and concern, just like a teacher would look at his student. And I guess that's all we will ever be. But with extra benefits. But I wanted so much more. My heart told me I needed so much more.

I hoped he would disagree with me. That he didn't just fuck me because I was some young and slutty twink who needed the extra credit. I hoped that he would be the first one to see me as so much more. Because I was so much more and I only wanted him to see that. That's why I had come to him and pretended I did it for the extra credit.

"Mags," he suddenly said and I blinked out of my thoughts and I saw him reach out for my hand. "I let you pass because you deserved it. Not because of _that_. But lately you have been so distracted. Your answers are right but all the equations are wrong." I blinked hard and looked down at our hands. His hands were so pale against mine. It was vanilla and caramel mixed together in a perfect combo.

"I haven't been distracted," I mumbled and caressed his knuckles with my thumb. "Well, maybe by you." I leaded his hand up to my hip and placed it against my hipbone. I slowly lifted the hand underneath my shirt and slid it over my stomach.

Alec blushed and he took a deep breath before speaking. "Magnus, stop," he wanted to pull his hand away but he didn't. Maybe that's because I held it tight against my stomach. "Please, be reasonable here. What's been on your mind? You haven't come to me for a month and suddenly you're here? Is it because of that talk we had?"

My mind flashed back to that moment. It was at that moment I opened up to him. We met up at his place and I talked. I told him about my screwed up childhood in Indonesia, how my mom killed herself because she couldn't stand me. I reminded her of the man who took away her purity and left her with the devils child. My dad, who tried to kill me and then I killed him. With my bare hands, I strangled him and watched his life disappear from his foggy eyes. I told him how I lived in a catholic orphanage in Holland and how I was send to the states when I was 15 to live with my aunt. That's when I began to experiment with my sexuality, and found out I liked both genders, because why choose. It would be such a waste to let either a gorgeous woman or a beautiful man pass me by. And that's when I lost my virginity.

"I thought I told you to forget that," I said and removed my hand from his, but his hand stayed.

"I can't," he said and grabbed the inside of my shirt and pulled me closer to him and I gasped in surprise. "I loved talking to you. I loved to hear you tell me your story, just like I told you mine. I've missed you this month." I gulped and wanted to pull away from him, but I couldn't. Because the truth is, I missed him too.

"Me too," I whispered not sure if I had actually said it or if it was said in my mind. But the way Alec smiled brightly and his eyes lit up like a thousand Christmas candles, told me I had said it loud enough for him to hear

"Yeah?" He asked and his fingers went up my stomach and up pass my chest and I inhaled sharply. His hand landed flat against my heart and I was sure he could feel how fast it was beating, and he smiled. I nodded and bit my bottom lip. "I'm glad." I blushed and I breathed out and couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"I'm sorry," I said and rubbed my cheeks. "I'm sorry I just cut you out. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. I never meant to ignore you. It's just the whole conversation and opening up, scared me. I was getting to know you and the other way around. And when you open up, things become more intimate and personal, and I just didn't want that. At that time."

"So, you want that now?" Alec asked and let his hand slide down to the hem of my jeans.

"Yes," I gasped. "I missed your voice and touch. I've been dreaming about you and it has been driving me crazy."

Alec smiled like he was satisfied with my answer and he hooked a finger into my belt loops and pulled me towards him. "Me too." I smiled and touched his face gently with my hands. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on. He was beyond this world. He was like an Angel.

"You- you haven't been with anyone, have you?"

"Of course not," Alec said and raised a confused eyebrow.

"I just saw you talk to Mr. Scott and I thought you both seemed pretty close so-"

"Oh Magnus, are you jealous?" He asked and giggled. "Is that why you came here?" I shrugged and bit my bottom lip. "There is nothing between me and Mr. Scott. He's just a very touchy guy, I promise."

"I trust you," I said and moved my hands down to his neck. I leaned down and captured his lips. Alec pulled me closer against him and I moaned as my body came in contact with his. I let him take complete control of the situation. Let him do whatever he wanted. He pulled away and lifted my shirt and pushed it into my mouth. I moaned and sucked in the fabric and kept it tight in between my teeth. He leaned in and kissed my navel, dipping in his tongue. I moaned a muffled cry and tightened my grip against his neck. He left trails of kisses down the small amount of hair that disappeared underneath the hem of my jeans and he started to unzip my pants.

He tugged them down with my underwear and freed my growing erection. I moaned into the fabric and Alec glanced up at me. He kept his gaze at me and leaned in and licked the tip of my leaking cock. I shut my eyes tight and arched my hips. I had missed this feeling so badly. He dipped his tongue against the slit and I shivered.

"_Ngh…_" I moaned and tightened my grip on his neck. He began sinking down, taking me whole. "_Mm!_" Alec pushed my legs slightly apart, giving him more access as he kept sucking in a hard and painful slow pace. I opened my eyes and I felt a tear slip down my cheek. He sucked harder and began to twirl his tongue as he went up, and I arched my hips hard.

I could hear him gag and I looked down, but he had recovered and his hands grabbed hard onto my thighs and his nails digged into my skin. I could hear Alec breath through his nose and I watched him as he enjoyed every last second there was left, because I was so close. I wanted to warn him but then my shirt would slip out of my mouth and I didn't want that. He moaned around me and suddenly he swallowed, clenching around me and I cried out. I forgot everything around me, forgetting the fabric I was suppose to hold and forgetting that I was still at school with students walking right outside the door.

He sucked every last drop and I kept moaning and mumbling his name as his lips finally left with a pop.

"Did you like that?" He asked and I opened my mouth but the only thing coming out was my raspy breath so I stuck with nodding. Alec smiled and got up on his feet and starred directly at me. "You dropped the shirt."

I smiled and reached forward and started to unbuckle Alec's jeans. They were easy to slip down since they hung loose around his gorgeous model legs. I've always wanted to see him in skintight jeans, but then again people might pay extra attention to him, and I didn't want that. I looked down and saw that gorgeous pink cock looking up at me. It was standing tall and I slowly touched the tip, testing how hard he was.

"Sorry professor," I mumbled and slowly looked up at him. "Maybe you should punish me?" Alec grabbed my face and kissed me hard and clumsily. I moaned into it and pulled him against me. He pushed me against the desk behind me and lifted me so I was sitting on the edge of the desk.

"I'm going to make love to you like this," he whispered against my lips and I hooked my ankles around his hips. "Is that going to be okay? I know you told me you didn't like it like this that you only liked taking it doggy st-"

I leaned forward and kissed him gently and smiled. "I would love for you to make love to me in any way you want." Alec smiled and touched my cheeks gently, his fingers slowly slid over my lips and I opened them eagerly, taking in two of his fingers. I grabbed his wrist and sucked on his fingers, making them wet and ready to prepare me for what I have been missing for a month.

"God, I've missed you Magnus," he moaned and his eyes starred at his fingers in my mouth. "I want to take you out. On a real date. On a fancy restaurant, a three course meal, and candle lights." I blinked and removed his fingers and pushed them down towards their destination.

"I'd like that so much, Alexander," I moaned and leaned back, resting my weight on my elbows. Alec smiled gratefully and pushed in both of his fingers at the same time. I moaned and threw my head back. Thank God I had done this many times before or else it would have hurt. He pumped his fingers in and out of me, loosening me up. I moaned louder and tightened my legs around him.

"Fuck, I've missed this," I moaned and looked up and starred at him. "I'm ready. Please, fuck me, Alexander." Alexander blinked and licked his lips and nodded. He took out his fingers and he grabbed onto his erection and leaned forward, pushing in his leaking head. I hummed at the feeling of being stretched beyond anything. His head pushed it's way in and then the rest followed. He was so wide and big and I kept moaning as he slowly pushed his way in. He stopped when he had reached the root and he leaned in to capture my lips.

I grabbed his neck and kissed him back, our tongues dancing together. He slowly moved out, all the way out to the tip and slammed himself back in.

"_AH… Oh fuck,_" I moaned and I lost my balance and fell down against the table. He grabbed onto my waist and started thrust harder and faster.

"You missed this too?" Alec moaned and moved deeper into me. I gasped and fiddled with my hands. I wanted to grab onto something so I fisted my hands and smirked at Alec. Alec repeated his actions, this time he went harder and faster.

My eyes rolled back when I felt Alec hit the perfect nerve. And I was surprised when my own voice was able to make words. "A-A lot… _ah…_ shit…_ oh my God!_" I moved my hands and grabbed onto the edges of the desk behind me and rolled my hips against Alec as he kept fucking into me. "Mi-Missed you fucking me… like… like… _this! _God, _yes, _right there." Alec was sweating but he kept his thrust in the fast pace and I heard the desk creak.

Alec gasped and digged his nails into my hipbones and he started to thrust slow and steady and I bit down my bottom lip, trying to hold back my moans when I heard students walk outside the door. I heard them chattering and laughing. In some way it would be so hot if they walked in on us in this position but I knew it wouldn't look good for Alec. So I did everything I could to keep quiet, but it didn't make things better with Alec thrusting deep into me, like he wanted to get caught too.

"Oh yes, Alec. Fu- I… do you want t-to get caught?" I gasped and glanced down watching him fuck into me. Just the sight wanted me to come. Alec grabbed onto my cock and started to stroke it gently. I whimpered and bit down my bottom lip.

"Oh shit!" Alec suddenly cried out and I thought he was about to come. "I-I forgot to put on a condom! Fuck." I rolled my eyes and thrust myself down against him.

"Good thing I can't get pregnant, now keep fucking me. J-just like t-that," I gasped as Alec speeded up. "S-so fucking close… _yes!_" Alec smiled and snapped his hips against me harder and harder until I cried out feeling myself spill all over my stomach. Alec covered my mouth as he kept fucking me until his own release, and I felt the warm fluid spurt inside me.

"Oh shit," Alec mumbled and removed his hand from my cock. "That was amazing."

"Makeup sex is suppose to be the best," I sighed and leaned up on my elbows and saw Alec's raised eyebrows. "So I've been told."

"Right," he answered teasingly and slowly pulled out, making me hiss at the feeling. He started to clean himself up and grabbed his pants. I got up and sat on the desk. The desk was cold against my bottom and my legs dingle over the edge.

"You know," I bit my bottom lip and looked at Alec. "I've only ever slept with three people. Marco my first one which was only once. Camille who became my girlfriend for two years. And now you." Alec raised an eyebrow. I knew he thought I had been sleeping around, but that was just something people said and I had no idea way. But I got to tired to prove them otherwise so I let people think I let old men fuck me in the toilets at the park and blow boys under the bleachers.

"I believe you," he said and walked towards me and started to wipe off my stomach. "I never believe in rumors anyway." I smiled fondly at him and watched him as he cleaned me up.

"Sooo, did you mean that? About the date with the candles and stuff?" Alec blushed and bit his bottom lip before nodding. I grabbed his wrists and stopped him and pulled him down to a chaste kiss. "I would love to go on a date with you, professor."

"I think you can stop calling me professor," he said and helped me down from the desk. My legs trembled underneath me and I tried not show him I was unsteady. I bend down and grabbed my jeans, pulling them up.

"I think it sounds hot," I leaned closer, my lips brushing against his. "Professor."

"I will pick you up later, Magnus," he mumbled and played with his sleeves. "8 o'clock? Does that sound good to you?"

"Perfect," I said and walked towards the door and clicked it open. The sound made Alec jump and he blushed harder. "I can't wait." Alec smiled brightly and his eyes lightened up.

"M-me too."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this story! Please leave a review and all, I would appreciate it a lot.**

**Check out my other story (If you like, of course hehe):**

**The babysitter**


End file.
